legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Heroes Series Wiki:Layout Guide
The policy regards to the Article Layout of all article pages in the Legend of Heroes Wiki. *All headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of" or "in". *Article headings are standardized. *It is strngly imperative to include the 3 headings: **'Notes/Trivia:' Add every little detail and similarities relating to the point. **'References:' To justify the valid input of those resources. **'Navigation:' All related navboxes for easy navigating. Games All the game pages should have the Template:Infobox CVG with the Template:Parent Tab for the main structure. Characters All character pages should begin (if applicable) with a meaningful quote by the character that describes his/her personality accompanied by the following criteria. There are 3 layout divisions for characters of their respective series, each series having its own infobox and parent tab layout: 'DS (Dragon Slayer)' Template:Infobox Character, No Parent Tab, *'Headings:' Character Profile, Gameplay (with parameter table underneath). 'Gagharv Trilogy' Template:Gagharv Character, No Parent Tab, *'Headings:' Character, Background, Game History. 'Trails/Kiseki:' Template:Kiseki Character, Parent Tab (if applicable) template with the following tabs labelled: #'Profile:' The Main Page #'Story:' Full synopsis of the character in chronological order #'Gameplay:' Database table outlining the character's weapons (and exclusive equipment), Crafts and S-Crafts For all the game characters that appear according to official sources, it is imperative to include all intro quotes (japanese, dub, (name of character)'s intro quote, Name of Game). Then followed by a 1-2 sentence general description and the following headings should be used in order if applicable to the character: *'Appearance' *'Personality' *'History' (if applicable) *'Character Bond:' (according to its game event) *'Character Profile' (if applicable) **NOTE: For Cold Steel Characters, it is tabbed between Biography (regular profile) and Game Notebook (character notes from the game). *'Notes/Trivia' *'References' For Nayuta no Kiseki Characters, Quests Quest pages should have a short summary of the quest detailed and the following should be used in order: Enemies Enemy pages should have a short summary for each monster, enemy and boss, and the following should be used in order: Book Book pages should have a short summary of the book and the following should be used in order to describe its contents: Don't include the Template:Book, if the boos are sold in volumes. *'Contents' (if applicable) *'Summary' (if applicable) Chapter Chapter pages should have a short summary, a detailed synopsis and walkthrough of the story told in the following order: *'Story:' *'Walkthrough:' A bullet-point step-by-step method *'Shop Info:' All available shops within the game's fixed points of location *'Aftermath' *'Notes/Trivia' Arts All Orbal Arts pages in the Trails Series should have a short summary followed by Template:Arts whose color theme should follow the Color Chart in the Table Policy . *'Description' *'References' Events All timeline events in the Legend of Heroes universe should have a short summary and the following headings should be used in order: *'Aftermath' *'Revelations' (if applicable) *'Notes/Trivia' (if applicable) *'References' Organizations Organization pages in the Legend of Heroes universe should have a short summary and the following headings should be used in order: Template:Kiseki Organization *'History' *'Background' *'References' Locations Location pages in the Legend of Heroes universe should have a short summary and the following headings should be used in order: *'NOTE:' For Trails (Kiseki) pages only. *'Background' *'References' Category:Policy